yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
The 4Chan Period
Timeline of 2b2t'' ---> Forum Massacre Period The 4chan period was the first era of 2b2t history. Not much is known about this period, however all that is known is that the server began gaining popularity around 4chan. This brought the first wave of players. This is the beginning of 2b2t. When 2b2t first opened it used to be a Garry’s Mod server but was eventually moved to Minecraft. We know that it was a Gmod server thanks to videos uploaded by Reima. The name was based of a TF2 server called 2fort2furious, which was originally based off of 2fast2furious, the second film of the Fast and the Furious series. The basic story is that Georgebush420, who ran the Garry’s Mod server, started a Minecraft server with the same premise – that you can do anything you want. Georgebush420 eventually gave one of his friends, Hausemaster, ownership of 2b2t as he had a much better connection and the two continue to own and run the server to this day. The two owners eventually advertised the server on /v/ and /b/ of 4chan, Facepunch, and SomethingAwful. According to a subreddit post, spawn used to look this in 2010, the download of the 2010 spawn can be found here Information from Sato86 The truth is that there is little saved information about this first period. Only Hausemaster would be able to go into fine details. Nevertheless, it is likely that the server started to get popular for its promise of true anarchy. ‘4channers’ who wished to play on an online server couldn’t identify with the existing anarchy servers and also their admins. So 2b2t was - especially for /v/ and /b/ people - the place they wanted to play Minecraft online. The server started to be advertised on 4chan almost daily. People started to get online more and more. Spawn probably received the first wave of destruction at this point. The game was still on beta or alpha at the time. The server started around december of 2010. Its promised world without rules or boundaries was what attracted players from countless corners of the internet Among those corners, the one that stands out its 4chan. The server started to gain a great amount of players as it started to be constantly spammed in 4chan boards such as /v/ and /b/. The 4chan community always was an unruly one, so it would only make sense for them to play on a server without rules. Their arrival on 2b2t not only increased the player numbers but it also left a permanent cultural mark on the server. They were the first that tried to turn 2b2t into a server as offensive as possible, so they could keep away all the little kids that were playing (and continue to play) minecraft. The use of swastikas, for example, was brought by them. To offend and shock anyone who instantly logged in at spawn. The swastika is widely known as a symbol of hate and it was that hate that fueled the first months of the server. You can imagine that nothing creative or productive came out of what we used to call “The 4chan Period”. If you wander 2b2t long enough, you can still find many of these swastikas and ruined buildings around from that time. The use of words “newfag”,” oldfag” and even the greentext would be a 4chan inheritance that 2b2t still carries with pride. Category:Eras Category:History Category:Periods Category:Ancient Category:Satoan periods